Solid state storage has become increasingly popular and is now used in a variety of systems. Many such systems have the ability to go into a lower power sleep mode. In some cases, the system will expect the solid state storage to become responsive within a certain amount of time when instructed to come out of sleep mode. However, some current solid state storage devices, after being heavily cycled, are unable to respond quickly enough and a timeout failure occurs. New solid state storage devices and/or techniques which are able to more quickly come out of sleep mode, even when they are heavily cycled, would be desirable.